The present invention relates to a system and method for producing and displaying customized presentations of chronological data.
Time display devices are used by many people to keep track of the passage of time during daily activities. Conventional electronic time pieces typically provide time keeping functions and can display additional information for indicating years, months, days, and dates. Alternatively, the time keeping functions can also include an alarm function and counter functions in addition to the basic display of actual time and hours, minutes, and seconds.
Watches and clocks are usually designed with graduations that are marked around the face of the time piece, internal mechanisms that rotate an hour hand, minute hand, and a second hand. The design of the watch face has on its perimeter the numbers 1 through 12, usually increasing in a clockwise direction with rotating hour hands and minute hands that point to the numbers on the watch face parameter that indicate the exact time of day. This time keeping system can be implemented in either an analog or digital manner. Furthermore, the use of digital numbering systems to indicate time are also known. However, the user of a time display device may wish to have animated or otherwise customizable display functions to provide for the passage of time, in a personalized fashion, by the time piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,456 (""456) by Brewer et al. teaches a watch having a multi color liquid crystal display, which dynamically changes by way of electronic control. Dynamic color changes within the LCD are presented in which perceived color changes occur in a pattern or sequence independent of the time of day. The apparatus may be adapted to provide various colored images such as geometric, images, designer labels, and logos on colored backgrounds. Color changes may occur in such a way that provides a dynamically changing image or a dynamically changing kaleidoscope effect. The apparatus provides color variation and allows the individual to alter the color appearance using a voltage regulating dial. However, the display itself is not designed to convey time of day information and teaches instead the use of background images. Accordingly, the rate, sequence, and pattern of color changes are independent to the passage of chronological time. Furthermore, the number and type of images presentable on the display are set by the manufacturer, and do not allow for interaction with a user of the display for customization purposes.
Further advances known in the art of time display can include the display of static picture elements for ornamentation purposes on the time display, as well as the display of messages containing alpha numeric words from a list of characters, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,996 (""996) by Schmitz. However, the system taught does not allow the user to correlate the alpha numeric words with a passage of chronological time, and the location and presentation format of the alpha numeric characters is set by the manufacturer and not alterable by the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a customized time display to obviate or mitigate some of the above presented disadvantages.
The present invention is directed to a time display method and system for incorporating language, multi media, and animation into a time display device. The system can include typical features of a conventional time display device, such as an alarm function and a display face. The system can further include an embedded device for wireless communication, an operating system having windows capabilities, and application software for the device to enable a user to create thematic time displays. The software controls and compiles animation, multi media, language, type setting, schemas, identification, and sequencing of the display material, which can be obtained from a host website. The system is capable of downloading display material from the host website, and a user interface of the system can be used to provide a menu system, from which the user can select and coordinate the display of the downloaded material in a user customized fashion. The time display method and system helps the user or provider of the time displays to create and display a customized presentation of relative chronological data through a translation engine, such that the time presentation on the time display device provides the user with a personalized display, including selected images and/or language to represent the passage of numerical chronological data. By using such a time presentation system, the display software and corresponding device can help the user to customize the presentation of relative chronological data for providing a dynamic translated display of traditional time data in a predetermined sequence on the device, as specified by the user. The software and compatible display device can be used to select and display the passage of chronological data through the use of a time translation engine, so as to present a unique and personalized time display sequence.
According to one embodiment of the present invention there is provided a system for producing and displaying chronological data according to user specified parameters. The system comprises a user interface for monitoring the input of the parameters to a translation engine. The translation engine combines the parameters and a plurality of supplemental display data to provide a translation template. The translation template of the system is used to reformat the chronological data in a synchronized fashion to provide translated display data representing the chronological data. The system also includes a digital display device for monitoring a presentation of the translated display data on a display. The parameters and supplemental display data are alterable to customize the presentation of the translated display data on the display.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention there is provided a computer program product for producing and displaying chronological data according to user specified parameters. The product comprises a computer readable medium and a user interface module stored on the computer readable medium. The interface module monitors the input of the parameters to a translation module, which combines the parameters and a plurality of supplemental display data to produce a template module. The template module reformats the chronological data in a synchronized fashion to provide translated display data representing the chronological data. The produce also contains a display module for monitoring a presentation of the translated display data on a display.